


PINOF 9

by NothingSoDivine



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, M/M, PINOF 9 Speculation, Pre-Slash, Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 22:03:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8817847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NothingSoDivine/pseuds/NothingSoDivine
Summary: A speculative piece.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deletable_bird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deletable_bird/gifts).



> ... because I couldn't _not_ give something in return.

"KISSKISSKISSKISSKISS."

Phil leaned closer for a better look. "Seriously?"

"Seriously," Dan confirmed, turning his computer screen towards Phil. "Crazy, right?"

"Ridiculous," Phil agreed. "To think we actually would."

"Ridiculous," Dan echoed.

Phil looked up at him, something calculating behind his eyes. "Although, it is a request."

Dan's mouth went dry. "That's true," he managed to croak out.

"And it's not like it has to go in the video," Phil added.

Dan licked his lips. "Gotta live dangerously, right," he rasped, then swallowed hard.

"Exactly," Phil agreed. "No harm in a little..."

"Experimenting?" Dan suggested.

"For curiosity's sake," Phil confirmed. "It can be cut out."

"If we need it to," Dan added.

"If we need it to," Phil amended, and leaned in.

Dan met him halfway with a smile so wide he could barely kiss back.

**Author's Note:**

> it's terrible okay sue me


End file.
